1. Technological Field
The present invention is concerned with novel dimethylfurancarboxyanilide derivatives exhibiting an excellent antimicrobial effect, a wood preservative containing the dimethylfurancarboxyanilide derivative as the active ingredient, and a wood preservative composition in which the dimethylfurancarboxyanilide derivative as one of the active ingredients is combined with any commercially available wood preservative the effect of which has been already confirmed.
2. Background Technology
Various kinds of inorganic or organic compounds have previously been employed to preserve timber against decay due to various wood-rotting fungi. However, these chemicals have faults such as affecting the human body because of their high toxicity, showing environmental polution, requiring a high concentration thereof when employed and being expensive.
As for compounds relating to the dimethylfurancarboxyanilide derivatives of the present invention, compounds represented by the formula below have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai Application Sho 50-10376 as a chemical for preventing plant injury; in which, however, R is limited to phenyl, nitro-substituted phenyl, carboxy-substituted phenyl, phenyl-substituted phenyl, methyl-substituted phenyl, halogen-substituted phenyl or methoxy-substituted phenyl. In addition, this patent is silent on the other derivatives, and no activity of these compounds on wood-rotting fungi has been described. 
The object of the present invention exists in providing a novel wood preservative which is safer, and is possible to use effectively at a low concentration and/or at a low price.
In consideration of such situation as mentioned above, the present inventors considered furancarboxyanilide derivatives, and studied eagerly. Our study resulted in finding that novel dimethylfurancarboxyanilide derivatives represented by the general formula (I) below are very useful as a wood preservative and furthermore, if the dimethylfurancarboxyanilide derivative as the active ingredient is combined with any other commercially available wood preservative, potentiation effect can be observed and a wood preservative composition can be prepared.
The compounds of the present invention are the dimethylfurancarboxyanilide derivatives represented by the general formula 
In this formula, R1 and R2 are the same or different and each represents hydrogen atom; an alkyl group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms; a cycloalkyl group having from 3 to 6 carbon atoms; an alkenyl group having from 3 to 6 carbon atoms; an alkynyl group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms; a halogenoalkyl group having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms; an alkoxy group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms; an alkoxyalkylene group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkylene moiety; a cyano group; a substituted amide group; an alkoxycarbonyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety; a benzoyl group which may have optionally from 1 to 2 substituents; a benzoylamino group which may have optionally from 1 to 2 substituents; an alkanoylamino group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms; a cycloalkylcarbonylamino group having from 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloakyl moiety; a benzyl group which may have optionally from 1 to 2 substituents; a phenyl group which may have optionally from 1 to 2 substituents; or an alkoxycarbonylalkenylene group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms in the alkenylene moiety; and R1 and R2 do not represent hydrogen atoms at the same time]. The present invention concerns the compounds mentioned above, a wood preservative and a wood preservative composition each containing the dimethylfurancarboxyanilide derivative as the active ingredient.